


Human Children, More or Less

by Screeniverse



Category: Lost in Vivo (referenced), Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Body Horror, Cults, Gen, Human Experimentation, Human Sacrifice, Old Gods, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing, genericspookys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screeniverse/pseuds/Screeniverse
Summary: Lots of specimens are more vocal about their past humanity. Two, six, and multiple other unregistered creatures. Though some rather not talk about it. They have better priorities than that.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Child no. 8

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Human... ish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299874) by [UnfinishedZizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfinishedZizzy/pseuds/UnfinishedZizzy). 



> catch me churning out fanfic like a fucking dork. anyway i saw a fic (a pretty good one ngl) with some formerly-human-specimens and i went "it feels like they deliberately avoided the more fucked up ones" and decided "im gonna do it myself". so enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot eat, nor can I starve.  
> A face on the great tree did I carve.

A very long time ago, there lived a very big, but very happy family. They prospered, thanking the Gods for the successful life and great harvest.

Until one day, a famine hit, and the economy of the nearby town fell quickly because of it. The family had nothing to eat. They hoped that the gods would help them, but the help never came.

...Until the oldest son gets an idea. He prays, directly to the old god of life. Just uttering his name attracts his attention. The son, however, said it eight whole times, with increasingly desperate prayers between each one.

Bayagototh.

And after the eighth prayer, the son hears a voice.

“I will help you. For a price. Though, with what you say the state of your family is in, it will be a small price.”

Before that, I must mention... Bayagototh is not a merciful god, even for the god of life itself. He’s constantly hungry, demanding sacrifices for each blessing. Often, these sacrifices are for simple requests, so the god often gets buckets full of fish, or a 10% portion of that year’s total harvest. But for more serious cases like this, he often takes bigger sacrifices. Human. Sacrifices.

The son was not aware of Bayagototh’s malevolence, and accepted the deal. The god then very swiftly demands a sacrifice of one of his siblings, or himself.

The eldest son loved his siblings, and didn’t want harm to come to them. So, he replies.

“Take me.”

And in his place, sits a tree that produces meat, within a tree stump refusing to rot. It will never die, and the family gets endless food for centuries to come.

Over the centuries, the tree’s presence becomes the norm, and both Bayagototh and the son get forgotten.

Forgotten. But not dead. The son still watches over them.

Albeit… a little less blatantly.

* * *

It was very quick. Sharp, quick, painless. Or it would’ve been if they didn’t fuck it up.

Their limb-like roots shambled in an attempt to insert the jaw back onto the small human’s body. Don’t they need that? Yeah, humans probably need that.

...But demigods don’t.

The old god sighs, giving up at his attempt to repair the screaming human’s body. _Wait, it’s screaming? Oh me, oh fu-_

Bayagototh rushes to put the small thing out of it’s misery, so they can trap it’s soul and get to work. Is it obvious they haven’t done this before. Oh- excuse me. _His_ soul. Humans are so particular about this sort of thing. The small human stops squirming once they damage the head enough. But demigods DEFINENTLY need minds to comprehend everything.

He’ll just replace it. Easy, right...?

......

And thus, the first child was ‘born’.

The Deer Lord. A looming, dark figure. Forest demigod of ‘domestic’ fauna.

...Demigod of deer, with a deer head that has extra horns instead of a human one.

Clearly, Bayagototh is very good at naming things.

* * *

The Deer Lord arose deep within the forest.

His memories seem… cloudy. His head pounds as he tries to recall how he got here-

 _Ow_. Yep, memories restored. Hunger. Family. Sacrifice. All that fun stuff! But he still feels strange. The deer lord looks down at himself, and- OH SHIT. OH SHIT-

No. Wait. He’s still alive. Still… breathing. With no lungs, somehow. But that’s still strange, especially because it seems he only had arms attached to the ribcage. And rather skeletal ones. The rest is just… fabric, and shadow. It is a very soft cloak, though. But something’s still wrong. Something’s… missing.

He feels _hungry_.

...It’s probably nothing to worry about.


	2. Carpe Mortuis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To seize the dead.
> 
> Takes place after the Bad Ending of the base game.

The Taker had just regenerated. For a second time, by the way.   
No axe. Nothing to attack him. Except some particularly curious ghosts, attacking him with questions.

_"What's with your whole 'to take the dead' thing?"_

**"I COULD TELL YOU THAT, BUT IT'D TAKE A LOT OF VALUABLE TIME."**

_"We're dead, we have literally all the time in the world."_

What are they, newspaper journalists? Oh, whatever. He rolls his eyes.

**"...FINE."**

* * *

**"QUITE A LONG TIME AGO**

**THERE WAS A WAR**

**A GREAT BIG WAR**

**A WORLD WAR, IF YOU WILL.**

**HUMANS WERE SUFFERING ALL OVER THE GLOBE.**

**BUT MOST NOTABLY,**

**IN JAPAN,**

**THERE WAS A SCIENCE FACILITY,**

**WHICH COMMITTED A LOT OF WAR CRIMES.**

**...**

**BUT THAT'S A LITTLE TOO FAR BACK.**

**THERE WAS A YOUNG MAN NAMED [REDACTED]**

**HE SUFFERED A LOT DUE TO THE FACILITY.**

**HE HATED IT THERE.**

**SO, HE CAUSED A RUCKUS**

**AND THEY THREW HIM OUT.**

**THREW HIM OUT INTO THE COLD WINTERS OF NORTHERN JAPAN.**

**ITS FUNNY HOW HE DIDN'T DIE IN THE EXPERIMENTS BUT RATHER DUE TO THE CRUELTY OF THE WORKERS OUTSIDE OF THAT.**

**BECAUSE IN HIS TIME 'WORKING' THERE, HE GOT FROZEN, BURNED,**

**AND ONE TIME, THEY SURGICALLY CUT HIM OPEN,**

**FOR NO REASON BUT CURIOUSITY.**

**......**

**THAT MAN WAS ME.**

**WHEN I FIRST WOKE UP IN THIS FORM.**

**I HEARD A LOT OF FIGHTING.**

**SOMETHING SOMETHING, THE AFTERLIFE.**

**I DIDN'T HAVE MY SKIN ANYMORE.**

**I WAS... LIKE A GHOST AND YET A ZOMBIE.**

**BUT EVEN THEN SUTURES AND SCARS REMAINED.**

**AS A HORRIBLE REMINDER.**

**IN A FIT OF RAGE, I ENTERED THE FACILITY**

**I KILLED EVERYONE INSIDE.**

**ALL THAT WAS LEFT WERE THEIR SKELETONS.**

**I HAD GOTTEN MY RETRIBUTION,**

**BUT YET I COULDN'T MOVE ON.**

**AND THERE WERE TWO VOICES IN MY HEAD.**

**ONE INSISTED TO ESCAPE AND KEEP KILLING MORE PEOPLE**

**THE OTHER SAID THAT WASN'T NESSECARY.**

**I LISTENED TO THE OTHER. I STAYED IN THE FACILITY.**

**FOR A VERY**

**VERY**

**LONG**

**TIME.**

**AND THEN THEY SHOWED UP.**

**THESE MEN IN WHITE**

**AND A STRANGE BLUE SPECTRE.**

**I HAD... A MOMENT**

**AND THEN RAN FOR IT.**

**BUT THEY STILL CAUGHT ME**

**AND THREW ME INTO THIS FLICKERING, LARGE ROOM,**

**THE ONE WE ARE CURRENTLY IN NOW.**

**I FELT... DRAWN TO CORPSES.**

**'TAKE THE DEAD', A VOICE IN MY HEAD WOULD SAY.**

**THIS IS THE SAME ONE THAT INSISTED I SHOULD'VE ESCAPED AND KEEP HURTING PEOPLE.**

**... I ESSENTIALLY BECAME SPOOKY'S ONE-MAN CLEANUP CREW.**

**AND THATS WHEN I WASN'T DEALING WITH ALIVE PEOPLE THAT MANAGED TO MAKE IT PAST SPECIMEN 8.**

**I HATED IT HERE.**

**SO I TRIED TO ESCAPE.**

**... IT DIDN'T WORK THE FIRST TIME.**

**OR THE SECOND. OR THIRD.**

**OR ALL THE REST.**

**EVENTUALLY THEY GOT TIRED OF TRYING TO CONTAIN ME.**

**SO THEY CUT OFF MY HEAD**

**AND DISMEMBERED MY BODY.**

**AND BURNED IT, JUST TO MAKE SURE I COULDN'T GET IT BACK.**

**I FELT IT ALL. LIKE PHANTOM PAINS.**

**IT FELT AWFULLY FAMILIAR.**

**... SO I KILLED EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THOSE SCIENTISTS THAT TEARED ME APART.**

**ALL THAT WAS LEFT.**

**WAS THEIR SKELETONS.**

**THE FIRST VOICE WAS SCREECHING,**

**'TAKE THE DEAD REGAIN MASS TAKE THE DEAD GET REVENGE TAKE THE DEAD'**

**ON AND ON AND ON.**

**IT OVERSHADOWED THE SECOND VOICE.**

**WHICH WAS REASONABLE,**

**I WAS WEAK. AND VULNERABLE.**

**AND I HAD LEARNED FROM MY PAST LIFE THAT IT CAN REALLY FUCK YOU OVER IF YOU AREN'T STRONG.**

**SO I WOULD TAKE THE DEAD.**

**KILL ANYONE THAT DARED TO SIT STILL FOR TOO LONG.**

**I BECAME KNOWN AS 'THE TAKER'**

**AND EVENTUALLY. I WAS AT FULL POWER AGAIN.**

**.........**

**BUT NOW THERE WAS A MAN STANDING IN FRONT OF ME.**

**WIELDING AN AXE.**

**AND HAD A BURNING, HATEFUL, RAGING** _**DETERMINATION** _ **IN THEIR SCARLET EYES.**

**FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY UNLIFE, I WAS** _**SCARED** _ **.**

**AND... I DON'T KNOW.**

**I SNAPPED."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka the chapter that screenie uses as an excuse to infodump her taker backstory headcanons in the first person.  
> you didnt already feel bad for the living human experiment? well you will now
> 
> also this was practically pulled directly from a tumblr blog of mine please do not judge me
> 
> (though tbf if it was good enough to me to post it on ao3 then judge me all you want it will not phase me)


End file.
